1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of processing a line- and field-sequentially assembled picture signal, including a determination of the median of signals from three positionally consecutive lines from two consecutive fields of the picture signal and supplying an output signal.
The invention also relates to a picture signal processing circuit comprising means for determining the median of signals from three positionally consecutive lines from two consecutive fields of a line- and field-sequentially assembled picture signal and supplying an output signal.
The invention further relates to a picture signal processing circuit comprising an interpolation filter including a median filter having a first, a second and a third input for receiving respective signals from three positionally consecutive lines from two consecutive fields of a line- and field-sequentially assembled picture signal, said median filter having an output for supplying an output signal which is the median of the applied signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a method and such picture signal processing circuit are disclosed in the European patent application No. EP-A 0,192,292, and are suitable for use in numerous applications described therein. In the event of moving contours in the picture signal, it has been found that when the prior art method or the prior art median filter, respectively, are used, disturbing effects, more specifically, serration of sloping contours, occur in the output signal.